DESCRIPTION: The Methodology Core will provide project specific biostatistical and design consultation at the predesign phase, analysis and consultation during implementation, and Center-wide education. Dr. Mary Amanda Dew will direct the Core. Drs. Mazumdar, Professor of Biostatistics (20 percent) and Pilkonis (7 percent) will bring their own statistical and psychometric expertise to the Center. Two half-time masters level statisticians and a recent Ph.D. graduate (Dr. Kim) will staff this Core. The unit consists of experienced and well respected faculty who are knowledgeable about psychiatric research and Center operations. This Core?s section of the application outlines several objectives within the Center. Objectives include providing statistical consultation and advice on data analysis, developing new statistical methodologies, and taking a strong educational role. The Core also works with investigators from the very beginning of research projects and offers guidance on study design. The faculty will have a research agenda to support the IRC overall objectives. This Core is also responsible for training IRC investigators and fellows in statistical methods and research design.